As will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art, folding knives come of many varieties--as for field use, hunting, fishing, boating, or just utility, in general--and in many shapes and sizes. As is also apparent, it is desirable to carry these folding-knives about in an easy, uncomplicated manner--rather than to merely carry them about in one's pockets. Although arrangements have been described in the prior art for "clipping" a folding knife to one's belt or pocket, some of such known arrangements clip onto the handle, so as to change the feel and heft of the knife when being held--as well as changing the aesthetic appearance of the knife, itself. For the true sportsman who uses the knife for field use, hunting, or fishing, for example, such modifications are clearly unacceptable--as also follows from the fact that these knives are intended either for right-hand or left-hand use; a right-handed clip-on knife, as an illustration, has a clip that permits securement to the right-side of a wearer's belt, with the "clip portion" fitting between the belt and the wearer himself, with the handle exposed and with the blade operable to be folded forwardly--but, if intended to be worn by a left-handed person, such clipping to the left side of the wear's belt with the handle exposed would cause the blade to open rearwardly, which is not the preferred condition for an avid sportsmen. Thus, purchasers of clip-on folding knives that are generally available must specify their desire for a right-handed, or left-handed, knife, as the case may be--and, oftentimes face the possibility that the knife style they desire is not available in that left-handed or right-handed design, only the other configuration.